Pierrot Pretty Cure
Pierrot Pretty Cure '''(ピエロ プリキュア Piero Purikyua), shortened as PiePuri (ピエプリ) - is the fourth season of the Pretty Cure series created by Cure Salamander, it is not part of the official line up in the Pretty Cure franchise, but is instead a Crossover series geared towards teens and adults. Produced by Toei Animation and Pierrot, succeeding J.C.Staff Pretty Cure, and succeeded by TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure. This is the crossover between several characters from the studio Pierrot and Pretty Cure universe are reunited and take place in a parallel world created especially for the series. Unlike other crossover series, it had not have any nudity or even realistic violence despite the psychology genre, but remain aim for older audience. The themes of the series are the Psychological Disorders, the Emotions, the Feelings, the Seven Deadly Sins, the Military, the Organizations and the Curses. The Cures’ main motifs are the Demons and Exorcists which influenced and inspired the names of the Exorcist-Precures. '''Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and many animes characters from the studio Pierrot. PG-13-''' Teens 13 or older. Plot: "We the Exorcist-Precures, we are made to purify and defeat the evil demons." * Pierrot Pretty Cure Episodes Assiah Arc * This story take place into the alternate universe from '''Go! Princess Pretty Cure and the animes produced by the studio Pierrot. Six months ago, the demons began to live with humans where they are animated by good feelings towards them, mainly love. Unfortunately, due to the negative feelings of the people and mainly because of the Inquisition Militia, it's again spreading terror in the world where the evil demons. The Pandemonium wants to destroy all the good feelings and plunge the universe in hatred, sadness and despair, so that demons will become again what was once, while the Inquisition Militia wants to protect humans against demons, but also to hunt the people related to demons. Because of this, many Sinners have been created from people's sins and negative feelings to cause so much chaos. Meanwhile, Benio Adashino is a 16 old exorcist who was affected by a powerful curse in which her left eye was cursed after having come into contact with Satan: the Demon of Wrath. As a result, Benio became a Cursed Child, an individual affected by the curse that has been persecuted by humans, which forced her and the other Cursed Children to leave their native home to settle in Assiah, which was under the tyranny of the Inquisition Militia controlled by Misuzu Sonokata. During the battle against a Sinner, Kinako give at Benio the transformation device called the "Devil Pad" and give it to Benio which becoming an Exorcist-Precure and purified the Sinner. There, Benio meets another Exorcist-Precure named Yona who also a Cursed Child like her. Their first priority is to put an end to the tyranny of the Inquisition Militia that take control at Gehenna. Inquisition Militia Arc * The second arc take place after the Gehenna Arc. The Pierrot Pretty Cure were pursued by the Inquisition Militia who protect humans and also chase and persecute the Cursed Children. Yet, they represent the only bulwarks against this threat. Summer Holidays Arc * . Pandemonium Arc * . Characters: See also: List of Pierrot Pretty Cure Characters. Pierrot Cures: ・ Benio Adashino (化野紅緒 Adashino Benio) / Cure Valefor (キュア ウァレフォル Kyua Vu~areforu): ・ Voiced by: Megumi Han (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Benio is the main protagonist and the "Narrator" of the story. She's a serious 16 years old girl, she become the strongest exorcist and destroy all Kegare to avenge her parents' death in the past. She wears and used a fox mask in battle. She meeting Rokuro, which inspired him to return and being an exorcist. She loses her legs in the battle with Yūto, but she gets Impurity legs as replacements, increasing her speed abilities to fight beside Rokuro. Both seem to have become even closer. Originally, Benio is a simple exorcist who confronted the Kegare until she had been affected by a curse so her green left eye turns red scarlet with a tattoo marked on her eye after coming into contact with Satan: the Demon of Wrath, and later got the Devil Pad from Kinako which becoming an Exorcist-Precure. Benio's Mental Curse is when she suffered many headaches and could plunge into a temporary coma, it may happen that she may become temporarily amnesic after each temporary coma. Benio had a taste for the Ohagi, very friends with Yona and she was a great fan of the manga "Black Clover". As Cure Valefor, her dark purple/black hair became pink and her eyes are the same, she received the demon tail while she had fangs and pointy ears. Benio’s main color is Pink and was a Magician-type Exorcist-Precure. Benio can practice black magic and wind magic with a magical staff called "Sylph's Scepter". Her Psychological State is the Temporary Memory Loss. Her Cure name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). Her catchphrase at the time of exorcism is “'How you like would to see what life is like'?” (いっぺん命んで見る? Ippen Inochi n de miru?). ・ Yona (ヨナ Yona) / Cure Zagan (キュア ザガン Kyua Zagan): ・ Voiced by: Chiwa Saitō (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ She had 16 years old and a reincarnated girl after many centuries where she lives happily with her parents, her uncle, her aunt and her paternal cousin, Soo-won. But 10 years ago, after her family mysteriously disappears, Yona runs away from home with Soo-won. Unlike Benio, Yona is very cheerful and talkative but often stupid and clumsy. Yona loves to play and be friends with demons since their cohabitation with humans. But since Yona's her right arm was affected by a curse after coming into contact with Satan during a mission, she became a Cursed Child, gets an item from Ao who has been reincarnated as a fairy, allowing Yona to transform into Cure Zagan, that allows her to exorcise and purified the Sinners. Yona was once a member of the Inquisition Militia, but due the murders on the lives of innocent people committed by Misuzu after she becoming the current general, Yona revolts against this more violent decision, which making her lose her own title as a commander and being exiled while they have planned to assassinate her, before being saved by Benio who joins her thereafter. She have developed feelings for Hak. Yona's Mental Curse is when she becoming Cure Zagan, her second personality take over of her mind: she was more cruel and darker that she had a pleasure to kill anyone also changes where she was deprived of her feelings and emotions, but her love for Hak allows Yona to return her to normal, but yet unable to remember it as Cure Zagan. As Cure Zagan, her red hair became a messy pink hair and purple eyes become golden, Yona’s main color is Red and was a Warrior-type Exorcist-Precure. Yona can fight with a blade in a close combat and used the fiery two-handed sword named "Ifreet's Sword". Her Psychological State is the Dissociative Identity Disorder. Her name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). ・ Misuzu Sonokata (其方 美鈴 Sonokata Misuzu) / Cure Belial (キュア ベリアル Kyua Beriaru): ・ Voiced by: Saori Hayami (Japanese), Dawn M. Bennett (English). ・ She is Chūta's teammate. At school, she's an ace student and popular with boys. She acts coldly towards Chūta when he first joined élDLIVE because she thought he wouldn't take the job seriously, but begins to warm up to him as they work more together. She appears originally as an antagonist in which Misuzu was exiled from élDLIVE after she entered contact with a demon during the incident and desire to avenged against demons by becoming a general of the Inquisition Militia, only after assassinating the former general to seize this title and thus govern the military organization. She sees the demons as enemies and sees the Inquisition Militia as the light chasing the darkness. She considers the Cursed Children as outcasts that she hunted them. Initially, Misuzu wore a hat on her head that hiding her secret, but after Veronica betray her by exposed her true identity before all the public, revealed also at the Inquisition Militia that Misuzu was herself a Cursed Child, Misuzu joined unwillingly the Pierrot Pretty Cure as a third member. Misuzu's Demonic Curse come from her horns on the head, she must drink demon blood every three days or she dies. As Cure Belial, her dark blonde hair became emerald green with one long braid and purple eyes become silver. Misuzu’s main color is Green and was a Healer-type Exorcist-Precure. Misuzu uses white magic to healed wounds and thus water magic with a whip called "Undine's Whip". Her Cure name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). ・ Zenko Fujiwara (藤原 禅子 Fujiwara Zenko) / Cure Andrealphus (キュア アンドレアルフス Kyua Andorearufusu): ・ Voiced by: Ayahi Takagaki (Japanese), Dani Chambers (English). ・ A 15-year-old girl born and raised in a temple. Believed her father wouldn't let her inherit the temple because she was a girl, but Ashiya helps her realize it wasn't that but because her father wanted her to have other options and not feel forced to take over the temple. Initially, she couldn't see demons, after Yahiko bites her she is able to see him and Fuzzy but has a harder time seeing other demons. She is a good friend with Ashiya, Abeno and Yahiko. Initially, she was also an antagonist during the two first arcs, where she belongs to the Pandemonium as a general for the sole purpose of destroying the Inquisition Militia because of the oppression of the innocent people and the demons, and was a sworn enemy of Misuzu. But eventually betray them following the true intentions of the Pandemonium, and thus join the Exorcist-Precures. Zenko was the only Exorcist-Precure who is not affected by the Mental Curse or the Demonic Curse, although she can see the demons. As Cure Andrealphus, her hair becomes longer and wavy that take the purple color, and had odd-eyes with a blue eye in the right and pink in the left. Zenko’s main color is Purple and was a Summoner-type Exorcist-Precure. Zenko used a grimoire called "Gnome's Grimoire", and can summoned demons or familiars such as the Seven Deadly Demons: Satan, Beelzebuth, Asmodeus, Mammon, Belphegor, Lucifer and Leviathan. Her Cure name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). Go! Princess Cures: ・ Haruka Haruno (春野はるか Haruno Haruka) / Cure Flora (キュアフローラ Kyua Furōra): ・ Voiced by: Yū Shimamura (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Haruka is the second main heroine in the story. She is a sweet, energetic, cheerful and happy-go-lucky 13-year-old Mood swinger, who is a first year student at Noble Academy. She likes stories about princesses and dreams of becoming one, and often refers to things as being "in full bloom" (満開 mankai). When she was a child, she was often bullied about her dream of becoming a princess until she met Kanata who gave her a Dress Up Key and encouraged her to follow her dream. Haruka hates and despises the Inquisition Militia as her parents are captured and pursued her because her Mental Curse after her contact with a demon. She managed to escaped with her younger sister from the Inquisition Militia. Haruka's Mental Curse is she turns to berserk at the mere sight of her own blood if she got bleeding while her eyes turned into bloody red, which turns her into a homicidal maniac who kills everyone near her, another effect is when other people's blood are shed in front of her, she is paralyzed with fear. Her back is covered by scales which is the proof of her curse. Her Psychological State is the Hematophobia. Her Dress Up Keys are Flora, Primavera, Rose, Lily, Sakura, Pumpkin and Royal. As Cure Flora, she is known as the Princess of Flowers. Her theme colors are pink and green. She also known as the Princess of Glamurosity, which is powered by a light blue gem. ・ Minami Kaido (海藤みなみ Kaidō Minami) / Cure Mermaid (キュアマーメイド Kyua Māmeido): ・ Voiced by: Masumi Asano (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Minami is a calm and caring 14-year-old girl, and second year student at Noble Academy. Known as the "Academy Princess", she is the student council president of the academy and is admired by all of the students. Despite having a solitary appearance and a strict demeanor, she also cares for others like an older sister and wishes to become useful and helpful to others. She is also a member of the ballet club and has been afraid of ghosts since she was young. Her Dress Up Keys are Mermaid, Primavera, Ice, Bubble, Sango and Pumpkin. As Cure Mermaid, she is known as the Princess of the Sea. Her theme color is blue. She also known as the Princess of Melancholies, which is powered by a blue gem. ・ Kirara Amanogawa (天ノ川きらら Amanogawa Kirara) / Cure Twinkle (キュアトゥインクル Kyua Tuinkuru): ・ Voiced by: Hibiku Yamamura (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Also a 13-year-old girl, Kirara is Haruka's freshman classmate at Noble Academy, and a famous junior model. She is always busy when it comes to her work and is always seen in the magazines and fashion shows around the public. She pushes forward on her dream of becoming a top model that shines like the stars. Despite becoming a Pretty Cure, she initially refuses to join the team because she's busy because of her busy schedule. However, she eventually joins the team after she turned down the audition and understands she mustn't give up on her dream. Her Dress Up Keys are Twinkle, Primavera, Luna, Shooting Star, Ginga and Pumpkin. As Cure Twinkle, she is known as the Princess of the Stars. Her theme colors are yellow and purple. She also known as the Princess of Intelligence and Courage, which is powered by an orange gem and purple gem. ・ Towa Akagi (紅城トワ Akagi Towa) / Cure Scarlet (キュアスカーレット Kyua Sukāretto): ・ Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Her full name being "Princess Hope Delight Towa" (プリンセス・ホープ・ディライト・トワ Purinsesu Hōpu Diraito Towa), she is Kanata's younger sister who has a strong admiration for her brother. Her Dress Up Keys are Scarlet, Hanabi, Phoenix, Sun and Pumpkin. As Cure Scarlet, she is known as the Princess of Fire. Her theme color is crimson. She also known as the Princess of Feistiness, which is powered by a red gem. Mascots: ・ Kinako (きなこ Kinako): ・ Voiced by: Jun Fukuyama (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Benio's familiar who is very protective of her. Kinako has the ability to possess vehicles and machines to assist the Twin Stars in their missions. ・ Ao (アオ Ao): ・ Voiced by: Nozomi Yamamoto (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ She was Yona's squirrel pet, it was Shin-Ah who had found her and become their mascot. Originally, Ao was an ordinary squirrel and do not speak in human language. She was reincarnated as a squirrel-like fairy after many centuries, and reunited with Yona and friends who were reincarnated. Ao also gained the ability to speak in human language, and her sentences is "~ Pukyuu". Ao was the only mascot to be a female. ・ Chips (チップス Chippusu): ・ Voiced by: Daiki Kobayashi (Japanese), Lara Woodhull (English). ・ Chips is a small blue alien. He holds the rank of Assistant Inspector, and act as support during cases. Chips is very rule-abiding and acts as the voice of reason, but can be childish as well. He says "~ Chu" at the end of all his sentences. He gets drunk on green tea. ・ Fuzzy (モジャモジャ Moja Moja): ・ He is a male small adorable fluffy white demon with small stubby legs, three tails, and purple eyes. Very affectionate towards Ashiya, he was lonely in the world where no one could see him so was happy to have Ashiya notice him. He has also been shown to be affectionate towards Abeno. He has been shown to be intelligent and will defend his friends if they are harmed. Fuzzy is the only mascot did not speak unlike his mates. Go! Princess Mascots: ・ Pafu (パフ Pafu): ・ Voiced by: Nao Tōyama (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ A Poodle-like fairy from the Hope Kingdom who came to search for the Pretty Cures, Pafu serves as the maid of the Hope Kingdom. She is very fashionable, carefree, spoiled, talkative and the most happiest trying out different hairstyles and clothes. She often ends her sentences with "Pafu". Her name comes from the "Powder Puff", used for the application of face powder. Her human form resembles a short girl with a pink maid dress and pink hair. ・ Aroma (アロマ Aroma): ・ Voiced by: Shiho Kokido (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ A parrot fairy from the Hope Kingdom and Pafu's older brother, Aroma serves as the butler of the Hope Kingdom. He is bright, cheerful, reliable, sweet, happy-go-lucky, sometimes nags the girls in his efforts to lead them to being true princesses and is deeply affectionate, especially towards his sister. Like his sister, he finally became a full-pledged butler after protecting a sick Towa from Dys Dark. He often ends his sentences with "Roma". His name comes from "Aroma", meaning fragrant. His human form resembles a teenage boy with purple hair and wearing a butler outfit. ・ Miss Shamour (ミス・シャムール Misu Shamūru): ・ Voiced by: Mayumi Shintani (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ A Siamese cat fairy from the Hope Kingdom who comes out from the Lesson Pad to teach the Cures during Princess Lessons and acts as their mentor. She can transform into her human form at her own will, resembling a black haired lady with two twintails. Her name comes from the "Chamois leather", a type of material used in leather bags. ・ Kuroro (クロロ Kuroro) / Lock (ロック Rokku): ・ Voiced by: Yuki Kaida (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ A Scottish Fold Cat fairy from the Hope Kingdom who is one of the Royal Fairies, shy in personality and often ending his sentences with "Roro" and transformed into the child-like Lock with a cool, gentle, calm and intelligent personality as shown in episode 40 when he was brainwashed with the hood. Wearing a hooded jacket with a demon's face and wings that cover his eyes, despite playing video games in spare time. Allies: ・ Rokuro Enmado (焔魔堂ろくろ Enmadō Rokuro): ・ Voiced by: Natsuki Hanae (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ He is a brash and headstrong 16-year old exorcist. During childhood, Rokuro was found by Seigen when he had no memory of his past, then Ryogo took him. However during tragedy, his right arm is corrupted and became a part of the Impurity with a great power. Rokuro show signs of attraction towards Benio's smile. In episode 15, by protecting Benio from one of Seven Deadly Demons, Leviathan. Rokuro to come in contact and affected by a curse so his appearance has also been alternated, including the demon tail and the two horns on the head. Rokuro's Mental Curse is during an anxiety moment mainly when Benio is in danger, Rokuro sees and listens to an imaginary demon that incites him to untie his murderous instincts that completely reverse his personality (a Yandere-like personality), turning him into an aggressive and uncontrollable person able to assault anyone, but could not attacked women and children. His Psychological State is the Schizophrenia. ・ Son Hak (ソン ハク Son Haku): ・ Voiced by: Tomoaki Maeno (Japanese), Christopher R. Sabat (English). ・ He is Yona's childhood friend and Bodyguard who appeared in the episode 11 following his transfer to the same high school as Yona. After the tragic incident on Yona's family, he loses contact with his childhood friend, Yona, but he finds himself transferred to his high school after completely changing his personality 10 years later, where Hak enter into physical contact with a demon during a mission, his appearance has changed, the demon horns, claws and fangs appeared. He himself is a quite handsome man who gives a cool and scary aura. In previous life, Hak is famously known as the Thunder Beast for his astounding fighting skills that were said to be unrivaled by anyone, earning him the title of the strongest soldier in the Kingdom of Kouka. His talent had already been recognized since he was thirteen years old and he was the first person to become a general at such a young age. He was an orphan and adopted by the previous Wind Tribe general, Son Mundok, as his grandson. He is fairly calm and nonchalant, and likes to occasionally tease Yona at every chance he gets, albeit deep down he actually cares for her very much and vows to protect her at all costs, Hak's feelings towards Yona stem from more than just being her bodyguard, but because he loves her. In combat, Hak uses a Hsu Quandao as his main weapon. After his sweet death leaving behind his descendants he had had with Yona, Hak was reincarnated after many centuries. Hak's Demonic Curse is to becoming a full demon, but find himself deprived of reason, feeling only the anger and the irrepressible need to kill. Hak can resume her normal form only if he is exposed to light. ・ Chūta Kokonose (九ノ瀬 宙太 Kokonose Chūta): ・ Voiced by: Ayumu Murase (Japanese), Morgan Berry (English) ・ Chūta is a fourteen year old second-year student at Shirobori Middle School. Recruited into the élDLIVE by Chips. His partners are Misuzu Sonokata, who's also his classmate, and Chips. He is also the symbiotic host of a Monitalien he named Dolugh, who turns out to be a voice. In the past, he is very withdrawn and introverted with low-self confidence and no friends due to blaming himself for a past childhood incident where four of his friends died by falling from a cliff, and being isolated. But begins to slowly gains more trust of himself due to fighting criminals as an officer of élDLIVE with Misuzu and Dolugh and saving people. His parents died when he was young and has lived with his aunt ever since. He is very good at all things related to home economics because he has had a lot of practice at home, since his aunt Mimi is not very good at doing chores. Chūta is the only one who is not a Cursed Child as he has not been affected by the curse by physical contact, but can still see the demons physically. He is saddened to learn that Misuzu was no longer the same psychologically, since she became a Cursed Child. He also decides to join them in order to destroy to free Misuzu from her Demonic Curse. ・ Hanae Ashiya (芦屋 花繪 Ashiya Hanae): ・ Voiced by: Yūki Kaji (Japanese), Aaron Dismuke (English). ・ Ashiya is a male high school student who was possessed by a fuzzy demon. He enlists the help of Abeno to exorcise the demon but ends up working for Abeno to pay off his debt. Ashiya is a crybaby but kind-hearted boy, he seems to hold a mysterious power. ・ Prince Kanata (カナタ王子 Kanata Ōji): ・ Voiced by: Shinnosuke Tachibana (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ His full name being "Prince Hope Grand Kanata" (プリンス・ホープ・グランド・カナタ Purinsu Hōpu Gurando Kanata), Kanata is the crown prince of the Hope Kingdom who has a gentle, kind, and brave heart. Other Characters: Twin Star Exorcists Characters: TBA Yona of the Dawn Characters: ・ Yun (ユン Yun): ・ Voiced by: Junko Minagawa (Japanese), Clifford Chapin (English). ・ Yun is a reincarnated man like Yona and Hak. In the previous life, he is an orphan boy who was taken by the monk, Ik-Soo, as an apprentice, when he was a child. Because of his pretty and cute face and expertise at cooking and making herbs, he is often mistaken for or teased to be a girl. He calls himself "a handsome boy". He was the one who found Yona and Hak when they fell from the cliff after the ambush led by Tae-Jun. ・ Ki-Ja (キジャ Kija): ・ Voiced by: Masakazu Morita (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English). ・ Ki-Ja is a reincarnated man like Yona and Hak. In the previous life, he is the descendant of the White Dragon and the inheritor of White Dragon's claw. He appears to be a charming young man. He has a rivalry with Hak since the first time they met, when Ki-Ja gave Hak money and ordered him to go home since he thought Hak was too weak to protect Yona, which angered Hak, who nicknamed Ki Ja "white snake" as a payback. Both initially were not on good terms with each other, often arguing over who can protect Yona better, which worsened when Ki-Ja started to harbor a crush on Yona, making him jealous of Hak. However, both eventually developed respect and trust for each other through their concern for their master's well-being. ・ Shin-Ah (シンア Shin'a): ・ Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese), Eric Vale (English). ・ Shin-Ah is another reincarnated man like Yona and Hak. In the previous life, he is the descendant and the inheritor of the Blue Dragon's eyes. Shin-Ah's dragon eyes are able to disrupt the nerves of anyone whom he glares at until it kills them. After using these eyes, however, Shin-Ah's body will be paralyzed, rendering him unable to move for a while. To prevent himself from making eye contact, he always covering his face with mask. Once, his face is shown, revealing him to be, as said by Yona, "beautiful like a moon". Shin-Ah is mostly seen accompanied by his pet squirrel that he named after the previous Blue Dragon, Ao. ・ Jae-Ha (ジェハ Jeha): ・ Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese) Joel McDonald (English). ・ Jae-Ha is a reincarnated man like Yona and Hak. In the previous life, he is the descendant and inheritor of the Green Dragon's right leg, a charming young man. Jae-Ha was unwilling to fulfill his duty because he felt bound to it. Due to his dragon ability to jump high, Jae-Ha's legs were chained, but he eventually escaped from the village and joined a pirate crew. Jae-Ha is laid back and a womanizer, flirting with any woman who is charmed by him. He is aware of Hak's feelings towards Yona and likes to tease and point out the fact to him, much to Hak's annoyance. Jae-Ha's dragon leg allows Jae-Ha to jump higher than any normal human can, which Jae-Ha use to his advantage when observing the perimeter from above. However, his dragon leg is useless when Jae-Ha is under water. In battle, Jae-Ha uses daggers as his main weapons, which he hides beneath his clothes. ・ Zeno (ゼノ Zeno): ・ Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (Japanse), Josh Grelle (English). ・ Zeno is a reincarnated man like Yona and Hak. In the previous life, he is the Yellow Dragon; Zeno is cheerful and upbeat, usually enlightening the mood when it seems depressive and mostly seen smiling. Being the weakest dragon and the second weakest person in the group, Zeno usually provides support. Seemingly stupid on the outside, Zeno is actually the most observant of the group, quickly noticing changes or anything unusual. Zeno's dragon power is immortality, his body will continue to regenerating no matter how many times he is attacked even if his head was cut off from his body. This power can only be used when Zeno is gravely injured. When he uses this power, his dragon scales will appear throughout his body. ēlDLIVE Characters: ・ Dolugh (ドルー Dorū): ・ Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Kristen McGuire (English). ・ He is a Monitalien living in Chūta's body who also acts as his SPH organ, only Chūta can hear him. He is attached to Chūta until the day he dies, and if something happens to one of them, the other will feel it. Dolugh is a very curious and inquisitive creature. ・ Laine Brick (レイン ブリック Rein Burikku): ・ Voiced by: Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Japanese), Daman Mills (English). ・ Laine is the Chief of the Solar System Bureau who wears an eyepatch to cover his artificial eye. He has a friendly, carefree personality, but also shows hints of a more mysterious, scheming side he cares about his subordinates very much. He is also one of the few who knows Misuzu's past. He is shown enjoying sweets a lot, especially dango. ・ Saotome (さおとめ Saotome): ・ Voiced by: Shizuka Itō (Japanese), Whitney Rodgers (English). ・ Saotome is the teacher at Chūta's school. She is a highly attractive lady with pink hair, lips and eyes, she is commonly seen wearing a pink top with a huge collar and an extremely short yellow pencil skirt. Apart from being rather slack on the rules, the boys at school are intrigued by her enormous breasts. ・ Nina Mikhailovna Pavlova (ニーナ ミハイロヴナ パーヴロヴァ Nīna Mihairovuna Pāvurovua): ・ Voiced by: Lynn (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English). ・ A criminal investigation officer who usually goes by the nickname Ninotchka (ニノチカ Ninochika). She's Veronica's partner, Veronica is a kind and gentle girl who also often the one who tries to stop Veronica and Misuzu from fighting. ・ Dr. Love (Dr.ラヴ Dr. Ravu): ・ Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Japanese), Brandon McInnis (English). ・ His full name is Taklamakan Strange Love (タクラマカン ストレインジ ラヴ Takuramakan Sutoreinji Ravu). Aged of 500 years old, though he looks more like a teenage boy currently because of the rejuvenation operation he performed on himself. He's not very good at talking to women, and can get too caught up in his research sometimes. The Morose Mononokean Characters: ・ Yahiko (ヤヒコ Yahiko): ・ Voiced by: Ikue Ōtani (Japanese), Brittany Lauda (English). ・ Yahiko is a fox demon who was Abeno's friend since eight years ago and who kidnapped with him so that they could play with him for three days. He bit Zenko to get Abeno's attention by threatening to burn her arm off but he apologized and now has to serve in the temple for a year as punishment. He is very childish and can turn himself into the form of a small boy and also likes sweets and Abeno and gets along with Zenko, but does not like Ashiya. ・ Koura (コウラ Kōra): ・ Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa (Japanese), Janelle Lutz (English). ・ Koura is the female demon who runs the Kiyakudo medicine shop in the Underworld with her assistant Shizuku. She has a fascination with humans' body parts as she says she can make great medicine with them. She is also friends with Abeno. She is also extremely kind and loyal to her assistant Shizuku who is in love with her. ・ Shizuku (シズク Shizuku): ・ Voiced by: Chinami Hashimoto (Japanese), Sarah Wiedenheft (English). ・ Koura's assistant in the medicine shop Kiyakudo which is located the Underworld. She is practicing her magic so mostly appears human but retains her newts tail. She is also in love with her master Koura and is a loyal and hardworking employee. 'Villains: Pandemonium: ・ Yūto Ijika (石鏡悠斗 Ijika Yūto): ・ Voiced by: Ayumu Murase (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Yūto is an old friend and enemy of Rokuro and the main antagonist. Yūto was the cause of the tragedy, causing the chaos on Rokuro's life. Yūto is Benio's twin elder brother. His objective is completed the power of the spiritual powers of humanity and the spiritual powers of the Kegare, which would result in eradicating all life in existence. ・ Haruitsuki Abeno (安倍 晴齋 Abeno Haruitsuki): ・ Voiced by: Tomoaki Maeno (Japanese), Jason Liebrecht (English). ・ Abeno is a first year high school student in the same class as Ashiya. The current owner of the Mononokean. He can open up two portals a day to the underworld to exorcise demons, but this severely drains him of energy. He is usually shown sleeping in class. He has blond hair and because of his maturity most people are surprised he is a first year high school student. He believes that helping demons is more important than helping humans, as demons are lonely in the Human world where very few humans can see them and because he believes if humans are in trouble they can receive help easily, unlike demons. He is stern and short tempered and a bit rude particularly towards Ashiya. He is polite to his customers. He has begun to loosen up as he becomes friends with Ashiya. He wants to destroy also the Inquisition Militia because of their prejudices towards demons. This is the reason why he had worked at Pandemonium to be able to protect demons against humans who have only gone into psychological madness. Inquisition Militia: ・ Veronica Borowczyk (ベロニカ ボロズウィック Beronika Borozuwikku): ・ Voiced by: Riho Iida (Japanese), Morgan Garrett (English). ・ Veronica is a hot-headed, blunt girl who's very competitive, mainly against Misuzu. She has a horn on her forehead that is usually hidden until she activates her SPH, which mainly boosts her leg power. ・ Soo-won (スウォン Suwon): ・ Voiced by: Yūsuke Kobayashi (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English). ・ Soo-won is a reincarnated man. He is Yona's cousin as well as her first love, a pretty boy with golden hair. He was kind, cheerful, and somewhat a klutz. In previous life, after Yona's mother died, he was the one who encouraged her and promised to be by her side in her mother's place, which made Yona fall in love with him. He was also Hak's best friend. Soo-won's father supposedly died due to an accident, but Soo-Won reveals that Yona's father was the one who killed him. With King Il killed and Yona gone missing with Hak, Soo-won is crowned the new king. He hides the fact that Yona is still alive from his followers and even states that she is someone who he has difficulty forgetting. And recently in his reincarnated, he live happily with his parents, uncle, aunt and his cousin, Yona. But when Soo-won was hit by a curse by physical contact with Satan, one of the Seven Deadly Demons, that by expanding into his body made him lose the reason. His Mental Curse is his appearance has changed that look like as a demon man, and his personality changes also which gradually caused him to become mentally unstable, even causing him to have feelings for Yona, unaware that he was her cousin. His Psychological State is the Incest. Other Villains: ・ Sinner (罪人 Tsumibito): ・ The monsters of the series, which are look like clownish demons and very close to monsters comes from horror movies. They are summoned when a commander of the Deadly Demons by taking possession of a victim who commit sins or having the negative feelings such as fear and turn it into a Sinner, only these Exorcist-Precures can exorcised them and purified. When they are defeated, the possessed human is freed from evil influence.' Items: * Daemon Tabletas (デーモン テーブルタス Dēmon Tēburutasu) - The Pierrot Cures' transformation item which looks like a little pad with a devil motif frame. They looking the mirror reflection and insert their Exorcist Token for transforming into Exorcist-Precures. * Exorcist Token (エクソシスト トークン Ekusoshisuto Tōkun) - The Exorcist Tokens are look alike as tokens to insert into the Devil Pad, in order to transforming into the Exorcist-Pretty Cure. * Reconquista Paleta (レコンキスタ パレタ Rekonkisuta Pareta) - This is a palette mirror item which transform the Pierrot Cures into the Bride Modes. * Espada Bouquet (エスパーダ ブーケ Esupadā Būke) - An item that looks like a rose bouquet with a rapier that came out inside the bouquet to fight, only when the Exorcist-Precures are in the Bride Modes. * Torquemada's Weapon (トルケマダの武器 Torukemada no Buki) - It is a legendary weapon that is at the base of a two-handed sword that was turned into a whip, a hunting rifle, a crossbow and a spear. * Don Quixote's Wand (ドンキホテの杖 Donkihōte no Tsue) - * Cervantes' Mantle (セルバンテスの外套 Serubantesu no Gaitō) - * Limpieza de Sangre (リムピエザ ド サングレ Rimupieza do Sangure) - * Sylph's Scepter (シルフの笏 Shirufu no Shaku) - * Ifreet's Sword (イフリートの剣 Ifurīto no Ken) - * Undine's Whip (ウンディーネの鞭 Undīne no Muchi) - * Gnome's Grimoire (ノームのグリモア Nōmu no Gurimoa) - Terminology: * Exorcist-Precure (エクソシスト プリキュア Ekusoshisuto Purikyua) - The Exorcist-Precure is a Precure able of exorcising demons and evil spirits. These are individuals who organize the fight against curses and demons, especially the Sinners. But unlike the usual Precures and like the Cursed Children, the Exorsist-Precures are hunted by the Inquisition Militia and often as fearful as the demons themselves. Yet they represent the one and only bulwark against this threat despite their prejudices and able to protect humans and demons. As an Exorcist-Precure, there are several types of combat titles that have been her own: Magician-type, Warrior-type, Healer-type, Summoner-type and Nun-type. * Cursed Children (呪われた子供たち Norowareta Kodomo-tachi) - These are individuals who have cursed after coming into physical contact with a demon. Consequently, they have been persecuted by the humans, and mainly the Inquisition Militia. Normally, ordinary humans can not see demons on a physical plane. However, once a person comes into contact with a demon through physical contact, they have the ability to see demons for the rest of their lives, their appearances or their only part of the body and personality have also been alternated and been cursed. Some of these cursed girls have become Exorcist-Precures only if their curses are extremely powerful and capable of resisting all purification and exorcism. * Psychological State (心理状態 Shinri Jōtai) - Each Cursed Child possesses a Psychological State, such as ill-adapted personality traits involving cognitive and behavioral functions. These behaviors are unstable and are often associated with significant distress or disability. On the one hand, personality, as psychologically defined, refers to the behavioral and psychological traits that distinguish each individual. On the other hand, a personality disorder is defined by one or several behaviors that differ from societal norms and expectations. Individuals diagnosed with personality disorders may experience difficulties in cognition, emotions, social, interpersonal relationships, and impulse control. * Mental Curse (心的呪い Shinteki Noroi) - After being affected by entering contact with an evil demon, a Mental Curse appears in the soul or in the brain of an affected victim that their personality or sanity have been altered. Every Cursed Children with a Mental Curse has a single demonic trait, for example one eye turns demonic or one arm turns demonic. The majority of people who have had a frail health or weak sanity are the main victims. Only 50% of people are victims of a Mental Curse. * Demonic Curse (悪魔呪い Akuma Noroi) - This is another type of curse similar to the Mental Curse after being affected by entering contact with an evil demon, but their personality remains unchanged. Only their appearances were alternated by possessing some or many features of a demon and even becoming half-demons. Their curses can also transmit to their descendants as long as the victims will not be released from their Demonic Curses. Only 50% of people are victims of a Demonic Curse. Locations: * Assiah (アシアAshia) - Known as the "Demon World" (魔界 Makai), this is the main place where the Exorcist-Precures and other characters lives. It was a parallel magical world that very few people know of its existence. It was inspired on ancient Spain. * Alumbrados Military School (アルンブラドス軍事学校 Arunburadosu Gunjigakkō) - * Pandemonium (パンデモニウム Pandemoniumu) - This is the main antagonists' home where the Villains lives. The Pandemonium is also a secret organization for the sole purpose of annihilating the Inquisition Militia to protect the demons, the Cursed Children and the people involved in demonology. But also wants to destroy all the good feelings and plunge the universe in hatred, sadness and despair, so that demons will become again what were once. * Inquisition Militia (異端審問民兵 Itanjinmon Minpei) - It's a military organization that has been created since 100 years that protects humans against demons in order to maintain order in the city. The Inquisitor soldiers once held peaceful civil protests, but than six months prior to the beginning of the series, its leadership changed after Misuzu becoming the current general of the Inquisition Militia, and now they use more violent methods as Misuzu issued orders forbidding any contact between the demons and the humans, under penalty of severe sanctions, resulting for the exiles to sell their belongings and food before their departure, and leading to the seizure of these by the Inquisition Militia, before planning the assassination of the exiled ones, but also persecute the Cursed Children and also mistreats the people who are involved with the demonology, leaving them in the persecution and contempt. Governing as a despot, they completely deny the needs of the people and the positive feelings to increase also the richest and good sanity people. Also, the guards will arrest some people they denounce for money, and kill or execute to death also people with extreme psychological disorder who represent a real danger for all such as fire at the stake, hanging, decapitation and even Roman circus games. Most soldiers and members are the inquisitor exorcists. * Original Sin (原罪 Genzai) - It was the cradle of sins and curses, so Benio wants to destroy it to put an end to their curses and restore their original appearances, but the demons also disappears at the same time from the destruction of the Original Sin. * Kingdom of Kouka (高華王国 Kōka Ōkoku) - This is the original place where Yona, Soo-won and others characters from Yona of the Dawn lives in the previous lives. * Rain Dukedom (雨の公国 Ame no Kōkoku) - The Rain Dukemon the original place where Nike Lemercier, her husband Livius, her family lives in the movie only. Movies: * TBA Movie-only Characters: The World is Still Beautiful Characters: ・ Nike Lemercier (ニケ ルメルシエ Nike Rumerushie) / Cure Malphas (キュア マルファス Kyua Marufasu): ・ Voiced by: Rena Maeda (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ The fourth and youngest princess of the Rain Dukedom and Livius' wife. Nike has 17 years old and was reincarnated human girl like Yona. She has the power to call forth the rain when she sings. Optimistic, understanding, and stubborn but caring, Nike quickly gains the affection of the peoples as well as Livius, who clearly loves her. Nike’s dream is to become a singer. Nike had four devil horns on her head after getting in touch with a demon, she has been experienced by teasing from her friends. Nike's Demonic Curse effect is she couldn't stand the strident noises and can become a full demon to the presence of the full moon. As Cure Malphas, her orange hair became platium blonde while she received demon horns and wings, Nike’s main color is Yellow. Nike is also very strong and she used the voice sound to attacking and stop her ennemies. Her Cure name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). ・ Livius Orvinus Ifrikia (リヴィウス オルヴィヌス イフリキア Riviusu Oruvinusu Ifurikia): ・ Voiced by: Nobunaga Shimazaki (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Livius is the king of the Sun Kingdom and Nike's husband. In the three years following his enthronement he was able to conquer the rest of the world. While he is rumored to be a monster of some sort, he is actually still a child. Although his father was the former king, his mother was a commoner. While she was still alive, the two of them lived an isolated life in the castle because of his mother's low social status. Livius began his campaign to take over the world after his mother's death. He has a loyal butler who seems to understand him. ・ Neil (ニール Nīru): ・ Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Neil is Livius's butler and tutor who often accompanies Livius during his travels. He seems to understand Livius and he cares about him a great deal. When Nike arrives it is he who provides her with pertinent information and helps her fit in to her new life as Livius' prospective Queen. ・ Tohara (トハラ Tohara): ・ Voiced by: Chisa Yokoyama (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Tohara is the previous sovereign of the Rain Dukedom, Nike's grandmother, and rain-summoning teacher. ・ Teteru Lemercier (テテル ルメルシエ Teteru Rumerushie) ・ Voiced by: Toshiharu Sakurai (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Teteru is the reigning duke of the Rain Dukedom, Nike's father and Tohara's son-in-law. ・ Iraha (イラハ): ・ Voiced by: Michie Tomizawa (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Iraha is Nike's mother and the daughter of Tohara. ・ Mira Lemercier (ミラ ルメルシエ Mira Rumerushie): ・ Voiced by: Mariya Ise (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Mira is Nike's oldest sister. She is the first princess of the Rain Dukedom. ・ Nia Lemercier (ニア ルメルシエ Nia Rumerushie): ・ Voiced by: Ai Kayano (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Nia is Nike's second older sister. She is the second princess of the Rain Dukedom. ・ Kara Lemercier (カラ ルメルシエ Kara Rumerushie): ・ Voiced by: Yuka Terasaki (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Kara is Nike's third older sister. She is the third princess of the Rain Dukedom. ・ Kitora (キトラ Kitora): ・ Voiced by: Takayuki Kondō (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Kitora is Nike's cousin. He and Nike were raised together by Tohara, their grandmother. ・ Bardwin Cecil Ifrikia / Bard (バルドウィン シシル イフリキア Barudouin Shishiru Ifurikia (バルド Barudo): ・ Voiced by: Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Bard is Livius's evil and treacherous uncle and the prime minister of the Sun Kingdom. Trivia: Main Article: Trivia * Genre: Action - Comedy-Drama (Dramedy) - Fantasy -''' Magical Girls - Romance - Psychological - Shoujo - Supernatural. * Some locations of Pierrot Pretty Cure was based on ancient Spain during the Spanish Inquisition. * This is the second series where a lead Cure have 16 years old. * It was the second time where a Cure gotten married and have a child after TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure. * Pierrot Pretty Cure is very similar of Blue Exorcist and D-Gray Man for the similar elements like demons and exorcism. However, this crossover series is more close to the Shoujo genre. * This is the fourth series were villains have family name of the franchises. * The name "Pierrot" sharing with the Emperor Pierrot from Smile Pretty Cure!. * This is the first series where all of the Cures to have names based on demons. * It was the second crossover series where a Cure have a demoniac arm after being cursed. * It was the second crossover series to have the demons as the major themes. * Although Pierrot Pretty Cure is much more psychological, it is presented a much less realistic violence and very little blood has been shown. * Pierrot Pretty Cure is the only crossover series to have the Shoujo genre. * '''The cliches are many in this crossover series. Example for the Shoujo cliches in Pierrot Pretty Cure: * The Shoujo featuring heroines live their lives as ordinary teenagers, friendship, family, school, and love life. * The main heroine becomes a best friend with someone who has a personality diametrically opposite to hers. * A handsome boy moves in / lives in the house next door. * The only thing the heroine has for her is to have a cheerful personality, but all the guys fall under her spell anyway. * She loses contact with her childhood friend, who is a guy, but he finds himself transferred to his high school after completely changing his personality. * While she is running, she meets a handsome guy at the corner of a street or school corridor. * The boy she loves is the most popular of high school. * His hand touches that of the boy when they want to take the same book. * The heroine is a little silly but she is adored / loved by her friends. * For some reason, she ends up living in the same house as the popular high school boy. * The main heroine is a madwoman (dizzy, thoughtless) / annoying personality. * The female rival who’s had a crush on the heroine’s love interest. The female rival will never get a chance, or she will continued until but the relationship will end. * The interrupted kiss that create tension, but it doesn't work. * The love triangle so a heroine with two beautiful boys in which the heroine can not choose. In general, she will naturally prefer one who has the strongest personality or has a bad temper. * Love between girls, the heroine does not attract only beautiful boys but also girls. Best friend or not, know that at least one girl has more or less secretly our heroine. But hey, usually the latter does not even notice, and if she's a bit new in love. * Orphans are touching, kind and especially, above all, they have a sacred joy of life despite everything. * The physique of the heroine revolves around some specific physical details like for example the hair that they are long, and the hair color must not be dark in general therefore not black. The size of the heroine must be the average. For the side of the clothes, choose naturally a style of classic clothing and nice. The perfect heroine also wears skirts more often than trousers. * Generally, the heroine has one or two best friends. The best friend is eccentric, a little marginal, playing the role of big sister a little possessive near a heroine often naive who does not know much in love. The best friend admires the heroine: a pure and perfect side, a big smile and a unique personality. * Valentine's Day so the heroine that even if she is a poor cook, would prefer to make herself the chocolate she intended for the chosen of his heart. And as she is not stingy, she will do for her friends and family. This day of February 14th is also synonymous with galley, and it is the course of the fighter for the heroine who will have all the difficulties of the world to offer his chocolate: rivals, fear of refusal, bad timing. * The White Day on March 14th, it is customary to offer at the White Day, a gift to everyone you have accepted chocolate. Of course, the boy is never obliged to accept chocolate but the hero loves his contenders and will be happy to receive chocolate with a smile. Note that to be a hero in these cases is to offer a gift of ten times the value of chocolate. * The school festival in Japan, is organized every year what can be called a school party, which takes place during the month of October / November in all institutions. This party is entirely organized by the students who promoted the quality of their establishments on this occasion. Indeed, during the few days, the school is open to parents, future students but also to students from other institutions. * Heroines are very adept, and if you only fall down during the days of severe ice, know that heroines have the gift of falling anytime. * Involuntary kiss sometimes leads to an unwanted kiss with the hero. * The kiss in the sleep that the hero who, during the sleep of his beautiful, offers him a first kiss spectacularly romantic. What he had not expected, however, is that she was perfectly awake, the little clever, and yes! Pretend to sleep, a feint to remember! * The thermal springs is just the opportunity to see our characters in yukata, this little light kimono so comfortable to wear. If we want to spice up this passage, we foolishly faint someone in the sources. * The hero surprises the heroine in undress. The two in undress are surprised each other by the greatest chance! Favorite places of the drama: the changing rooms of the ryokan or the high school. In general, the heroine blushes, panics, loses his means or strikes instinctively with everything that comes to hand. * The hero himself, never strikes but will rather insult the stunned heroine. If he's the prince-type hero, he'll say nothing and just blush a little and look embarrassed. * The metamorphosis of the heroine is gracefully decked out in beautiful princess clothes, bride, or other fun-loving outfit. In short, the makeover, almost obligatory passage. As a bonus, you can sometimes see the heroine masked, carefully coiffed, or wearing a wig. Obviously, this spectacular metamorphosis will not escape the hero who choice: blush, make more or less assured compliments or will take the opportunity to create a romantic atmosphere and who knows, maybe succeed kissing the girl. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Pierrot Pretty Cure Category:Series based on Anime Category:Demon Themed Series Category:Emotions Themed Fanseries Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Action Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Fantasy Series Category:Shoujo Series